


Clothes

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: F/F, Gen, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-16
Updated: 2010-10-16
Packaged: 2017-10-17 19:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cara and Kahlan have to swap clothes.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Clothes

**Author's Note:**

> For a [legendland](http://community.livejournal.com/legendland/) challenge.  
> 

If it had been Kahlan's idea, or the wizard's, Cara would have protested more. But it was Richard's idea and he was Lord Rahl whether he liked it or not.

Kahlan had worn Mord'Sith outfits many times, it seemed, and she looked comfortable in Cara's leathers. Also powerful and intoxicating in a way the innocent white dress or the sexy black leathers just weren't. Staring at Kahlan wearing her Mord'Sith outfit almost made up for Cara having to dress in the white Mother Confessor outfit. _Almost_.

Richard was drawing a map in the dirt, going over the strategy with Zedd. Cara felt oddly vulnerable in the skirts, even with the pant suit underneath it and found herself uncharacteristically fidgeting.

"I take no responsibility if dirt or blood stains your outfit," Cara said sullenly in a last effort to get Kahlan and Richard to reconsider this ridiculous plan.

Kahlan simply smiled gently. "I can wash it." She tipped her head and studied Cara. "You look stunning, you know."

Cara turned away, faking anger, but secretly feeling a warmth flood her heart, her breasts, her secret place. Kahlan liked how she looked in her outfit as much as Cara liked how Kahlan looked in hers. She bit down on her lip, hard, eager to regain control

"Is my braid all right?" Kahlan asked, touching it self-consciously.

"Perfect," Cara said gruffly. "Let's just hurry up with this plan of Richard's and get back to the camp. I want you out of my clothes."

The innuendo wasn't lost of any of them.


End file.
